Hilos Past
by DJWOLFGIRL12
Summary: It seemed like a normal day for Hilo until her life turned upside down. The lost of her brother made her want revenge, but with her new family and new Allies she seems to be getting back to normal. Will she be able to find what she needed or not? Will her brothers understand the life she went through? Well find out in this story . .
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:00 pm Moloka'i was outside protecting his little sister from any trouble. For he knew someone was going to hurt the only person he loved. Moloka'is mother told him to protect his younger sister until she grew up to be a warrior.

Moloka'is POV: its been a few hours and I don't see anyone trying to get in the house. I kept a promise to mom and I will keep it. Then I heard someone coming in from the back so I ran up to sisters room before he could get to her.

?'s POV: I finally got past Moloka'i now he will feel the pain I went through when he killed someone I loved. I entered his sisters room and found her asleep peacefully. I smirked when I got my pocket knife and got ready to stab her. Until I got stopped by her stupid brother.

Moloka'i again:  
"LEAVE HER ALONE" I screamed and my sister woke up and said "brother what's going on". I quickly got the killer off guard and took my sister to safety.

Hilos POV:  
I didn't know what's happening all I know is that I found my brother in front of me and fighting a man with a pocket knife.  
Until we got outside my brother told me this "run and don't look back". I nodded and ran as fast as I can until I heard the screams of my brother dying . I stopped and turned to see my brother on the ground in a pool of blood.

3rd person POV:  
Hilo ran to her brother and fell to her knees and screamed "IM SORRY IM SORRY MY BROTHER". Hilo stayed by her brother until it was morning and she never saw her brother again for the rest of her life, but she swore whoever did this will pay for what he did to her brother...

((Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia only my OCs so all the characters are owned by the owner of hetaliarp accept hilo, Moloka'i, and Kaneohe ((who might be seen))


	2. Chapter 2

*6 years later*  
Hilos POV:  
Its been six years since my brothers death. A eleven year old like me still needs more training, but I will avenge my brother because he was my only Ohana. I was on patrol and saw men wearing suits and I thought "what are they doing here this is my home". Until I bumped into a man with bushy eyebrows and also with a suit.

England's POV:  
"Watch where your bloody walk- oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were a child". I looked at the girl who looked eleven years old. I asked, "have you seen a Man named Max ((Moloka'i)). The girl replied "yes...but he died when I was 5...". The girl started to cry and so I tried to comfort her . "Love tell me your name and how do you know Max.." The girl replied "I'm LeiLani and how I know max is because he's my brother".  
I stood there in shock I didn't know he had a sister, but when leilani told me what happened I asked her"would you like to be with me...". She said yes and I took care of her when we first got to her House.

Hilo's POV: meeting him was the best day ever ! He treated me like Moloka'i did...he kept me safe and was there for me. His name is Arthur Kirkland or known as my new older brother. He told me I have another brother named Alfred which he will introduce me to one day. I love having Arthur come to my house and be there with me forever and I hope he will teach me how to protect myself from others. I hope Moloka'i is happy that I found someone else to watch over me until I became older and stronger. I'm now Leilani Kirkland or known as the personification of Hilo.


	3. Chapter 3

Americas Pov: I was so excited Arthur told me and Mattie he has a surprise for us! I hope its a video game or a new toy!((they are older but america acts like a kid still ) I waited until Arthur came when the door opened I saw Arthur and asked "What did you give me and Mattie Iggy?". To my surprise he said "come out and meet your new sister". Matt and I were surprised when we saw her.

Canada's POV: She was so cute I'm glad to be called her older brother. She loves to play with kuma and I and helps me with America sometimes. Alfred and I walked up to her and said hello, but she was shy so she just hid behind Iggy.

Hilos POV: I now met Alfred and Matt who are also my other older brothers. They are fun to be with. Alfred teaches me how to protect myself from others. Mattie teaches me to cook and be kind to others, and then Iggy teaches me to be lady like.  
I love my new family even though Iggy and Alfie fight I still have Mattie and Kuma to play with. I can't wait what's next in my life!


	4. Chapter 4

*few years later*  
Americas POV: wow I can't believe my little sister grew up I'm so happy. I really want her to be part of America so I can be with her forever, but I have to deal with Iggy. I want my Independence...

Canada's POV: I was making pancakes for kuma, Hilo and I until I heard America and Iggy fighting again. I know they always fight, but this is something new. America was saying how he didn't have freedom and he wants independence. I don't know,but I know there might be a war between america and England...

Hilos POV: I'm finally old enough to be the soldier I was meant to be. I needed to find a ally and I kept looking. For a few minutes I got a call from Mattie saying how Iggy and Alfie are gonna go into war because america wants independence. I know Alfie and Iggy fight alot, but now Alfie wants his freedom and I cant do anything about it..

Italys POV: Ve~ I was with my friends Germany and Japan when I saw a girl with a flower on her hair and a curl who's just like ummm Americas?((ITALY WHY ;-; )). I walked to her and said "Ciao Bella I am Feliciano what's your name" I smiled and she replied "I'm Leilani sister of Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams". I jumped when she said England's named I asked "Are you a Country?". She nodded and I gave her a big hug cause I don't see girl countries that often.

Germany's POV: "ITALIA WHY ARE YOU HUGGING A STRANGER"! I knew he was going to hug a random girl, but he said  
"Ve~ Don't worry Germany she's a country". I was surprised because there aren't any other female countries I know. The girl said "hello I'm Leilani or known as Hilo". She looked like she was ready for battle but she didn't have the right weapons needed for war..."don't you have any allies" I asked she replied"I was looking for allies before my brothers go into war". I was about to say something before Japan came.

Japans POV:  
It took a few hours but I caught up to my allies. I looked at Italy-san hugging a girl who looked moi. I said "K-konichiwa I'm kiku what is your name?". Italy-san replied "Ve her name is Leilani, but don't worry she's a country." I was surprised and I looked at her she looked very nice and rather seemed uncorftable when italy-san is hugging her. I told Italy"Italy-san I think you should let Leilani-san go". Italy let go of Leilani and she said"thanks". I blushed little bit and replied "not a problem Leilani-San".

Hilos POV:  
Kiku was so nice to me he almost saw me blush when I met him. He knows about personal space. He's so cute and kind am I starting to love kiku? What would my brothers say well I'm not sure, then Germany asked "Would you like to join the axis". I replied "yes" and shook hands with Germany and italy gave me a hug. Italy said "Yay a new member this means pasta Ve~" Germany facepalmed and kiku just shook his head. I looked at Kiku and blushed little bit and thought "maybe I am starting to like him..."


	5. Chapter 5

America was looking all over for his little sister cause he needed to tell her about the war between him and Iggy. "Where could she be?" America said. After a few minutes he saw Hilo with Germany, Italy and Japan and he noticed that his own sister is hanging out with the Axis until he heard "welcome to the team Hilo-san" said Japan. America was shocked and a little angry at the same time "My Own Sister Betrayed me!" America thought. America walked in and said "GET AWAY FROM HER AXIS SCUM"! Hilo looked at her brother and said "NO! America they are nice." America didn't listen and said "Come on we are going home." He grabbed Hilo and walked back home. Japan was worried about Hilo because he didn't know what would happen to her. "Why does America-san need Hilo-san for" Japan said. "Ve I don't know Japan she is Americas sister" Italy Answered. "Well whatever it is it must be bad" Germany said. When Hilo and America came home America said "WHY WERE YOU WITH THE AXIS!" "BECAUSE IM OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICE ALFRED" said Hilo. This was the first time America and Hilo was fighting it was always England and America fighting. When America and Hilo stopped fighting Hilo said "IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH MY CHOICE THEN I SHOULDNT BE WITH YOU" and with that Hilo ran out with America in tears regretting what He had done to his only sister.


	6. Chapter 6

America really regretted what he did to his own sister. He never wanted to lose her he just wanted her to be with him forever. He knows she's still a Kirkland at heart, but America wants to be with his sister forever, but now she's gone. "Why didn't I just listen to her"America Said. When Canada came in he saw america in tears and said "What's the matter America..." America didn't want to answer until Matt found out his own brother just fought with there only sister. Hilo was near a river where England used to take her whenever they needed some time together. Hilo looked at the river and started to regret what she said to her brother and also her 2nd hero. "What have I done..." Hilo said and she then covered her face hiding her tears until she felt to arms hug behind her.  
"Hallo miss I'm The Awesome Prussia and you are" Prussia said and Hilo Replied "I'm Hilo america, England, and Canadas younger sister." Japan was hiding behind some tree looking at Hilo and the Prussian and said "Why is he with my Little sakura" Japan kept glaring at Prussia until he left. When Prussia left Hilo Thought "Maybe I should apologize to Alfie..." And with that Hilo ran back home to say sorry to America. America opened the door and saw Hilo Running and he ran up to her and gave her a hug saying "I'm sorry I got mad at you your my only sister I care for...". Hilo smiled and replied "I'm sorry too you are always my Hero big bro." "No matter what I'm happy about your choice of Allies you have sis..." America said and with that the fight between them ended until the war between Iggy and Alfred will come soon...


	7. Chapter 7

*years later*  
"I should tell her I can't keep this a secret anymore." America Said. He needed to tell his sister that he is in war with england because America wants Independence. America stood up and walked to his sisters room to tell her the news. Hilo was looking at a family photo Album and saw how her brothers looked like when they were children. "Hilo we need to talk.." America said. "Sure Bro what is it?" Hilo replied. America sighed and sat next to his little sister "England and I are going into war..." America said. Hilo started to cry and ask "WHY I DON'T WANT YOU TWO TO DIE" America felt surprised, but then remembered Hilo didn't like the word war because it reminds her of Moloka'i. "No no its gonna be alright..."America said calmly. Hilo hugged america and said "Please promise you two will come back...". America felt sorry and a little worried that he might break the promise or not "I promise..."


	8. Chapter 8

Japan was starting to worry about Hilo because he never saw her for days and he though something must've happened to his little Sakura. "Japan you are acting Strange are you alright aru?" Asked China Japan replied "of course I am arright what makes you think that China-san." China looked at Japan and told him "I know you are worried about America and England's little sister is that true aru?" Japan stayed quiet for a few minutes then he nodded his head and waited for China to answer. "AIYYYAAA THAT IS SO CUTE ARU!" China said. Japan looked at China and said "you are not mad at me China-San..." China replied "Even though Hilo is Americas little sister I think you two are perfect for each other aru!" Japan blushed little bit and said "I wirr ask Hiro-San but I don't know if she will be busy..." China looked at Japan and said "Brother she is your Sakrua you need to tell her how you feel before is too late aru.." Japan replied "Hai I wirr thank you China-San.." And with that Japan is ready to tell Hilo how he felt but he has to deal with Prussia in his way from him and his little Sakura.


End file.
